1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hot gas engine of the type in which each of a plurality of working gas charges is oscillated between variable volume chambers of different temperatures so as to perform working cycles each of which consists of a compression in a low temperature variable volume chamber, a displacement to a high temperature variable volume chamber, an expansion in said high temperature chamber and a displacement back to said low temperature chamber, said engine comprising a plurality of cylinders, each of which contains a piston separating two working gas chambers and being connected to a common crank shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hot gas engine of the above type are commonly known from e.g. the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,261,172 and 4,261,173. A basic explanation of the engine is found in the pamphlet entitled United Stirling which was distributed in the United States in 1977.
More powerful engines may be provided by connecting units of engines. This has been disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,882,552 and 4,330,994.
However, hitherto it has not been possible to connect more than six cylinders in a unit and it has not been possible to connect two or more units without use of multiple heating devices requiring the use of separate governing systems for heat supply or air-fuel ratio.